


Nowhere to Run

by TheBardsCipher



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Sibling Fluff, i am a one trick pony and that is Tails' fear of lightening right now, lightening, there's a government agent mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Fear of lightening and a sibling that sparks is not a good comboTied to my other fanfic For the Birds, but you don't have to read that to read this. Just simply explains why Tails is here.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Nowhere to Run

Miles thought his fear of lightening was rational. Lightening could reach sixty thousand degrees Fahrenheit, which if his research was correct, is hotter than the Earth's Sun and thunder was caused by the air around the lightening bolt being heated up so rapidly. The thought just being nearby a strike of lightening scared Miles.

Which was probably why, for once, Miles' mind was completely silent.

Just a minute ago, Miles' arm was being grabbed by a stranger asking if he knew where Sonic was and now, standing between him and the stranger was Sonic, sparking in a way Miles had only ever seen his failed experiments spark.

Miles knew the stranger had been suspicious, Sonic, Tom, and Maddie had warned him about the Government Agents looking for Sonic and had told him warning signs to look out for. The stranger had checked nearly all of them. He hadn't even responded and turned to run, but the stranger had grabbed his arm, and he may have cried out in surprise. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and looked up to see why.

Only to freeze up at the sight of Sonic with lightening around him.

He barely comprehended what happened next. There was screaming, fighting, and maybe a smashed car, Miles wasn't sure. All Miles knew was that he was terrified...

Of Sonic.

It was only when Sonic knelt in front of Miles that Miles' mind began to focus again.

“Tails? Tails are you hurt?” Sonic said as he reached towards Miles.

Miles flinched, eyeing the lightening still weaving itself through Sonic's quills.

Sonic frowned. “If you're hurt we should get to Maddie. She'll know how to fix it,” he said. He reached to grab Miles' hand to help him up.

However, Miles jumped to his feet and backed away from Sonic. “Don't...don't get any closer!” He cried out. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth in surprise at the words that just left his mouth.

Sonic froze too, arm still reaching out to Miles. He looked at Miles, hurt and confusion clear as day in his expression. “Miles?” Sonic asked.

Miles whimpered before quickly running away.

Sonic took a couple steps after him before stopping. “No...I-I should probably give him some space...” he muttered. He ran a hand through his quills. As he felt the electricity there, his eyes widened. Sonic brought his hands to his head as he groaned in frustration. “How could I forgot? Stupid!” He took a deep breath. “Okay, I just need to calm down. Tails is...probably fine. Just a little shaken up. Yeah, just scared,” he said.

Sonic started pacing. “Just remember the breathing exercises Maddie taught you. In for three, out for three.” Sonic focused on his breathing as he paced back and fourth. Movement felt nice. Slowly, the sparks and lightening in his quills died down.

As Sonic stopped pacing and took one final deep breath, he gave himself a little shake. He then ran all the way back to the house. He slowed down as he climbed the front stairs and crept open the front door. He found Maddie in the kitchen. “Is Miles home?” He asked.

Maddie nodded her head and pointed up towards the attic. “He seemed rather upset. I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't respond...” she said. She glanced at Sonic. “Do you know what happened?”

Sonic nodded his head. “Yeah, and I promise I will explain all that happened but to sum it up quickly, it's my fault and I need to fix things.”

Maddie hummed. “Well, then you know what to do,” she said.

Sonic nodded and darted up the stairs and jumped to pull the ladder down. He carefully crept up the ladder. “Tails...” Sonic called out. He stood there on the top rung for another second as he looked around the room. He spotted the white tip of one of Miles' fluffy tails peeking out from the pile of blankets in Miles' hammock. Sonic took a deep breath and climbed completely into the room. He kept the ladder down so Miles wouldn't feel trapped. He went to sit on his bed. “I sure hope Tails went to Maddie if he got hurt...” he said. He smiled when he noticed the blankets in the hammock ripple and shift. He offered a wave when Miles stuck his head out. “Are you okay?” Sonic asked.

Miles looked at Sonic. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be looking Sonic over as if searching for something. After a minute, he seemed to visibly relax and offered Sonic a small smile. “I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all...” he said.

Sonic nodded. “Tails, were you scared of me?” He asked.

Miles tensed up and quickly ducked back under the blankets. “I'm sorry,” a muffled reply came out from under the blankets.

Sonic shook his head, though Miles couldn't see it. “You're afraid of lightening aren't you? Not just the thunder?”

There was silence for a few minutes, so Sonic decided to press a little more. “If that's the case then I'm not really surprised you were scared and I don't really blame you either. Heck, sometimes I get scared when I get like that. I only get like that when I'm really upset.” He watched as the blankets shifted and he saw an edge get lifted up so Miles could peek out. He smiled up at his little brother. “I'm sorry I got too close to you while sparking, I didn't even realize I was...”

“Its okay. I know you were just worried about me,” Miles replied, still muffled by the blanket. “I'm sorry for yelling at you. Everything was happening all at once and my mind seemed to freeze. All it wanted to focus on was the lightening sparking through your quills...”

Sonic faced forward. “That's the thing about fears, when you come face to face with them, you just seem to freeze,” he said.

Miles stuck his head out from under the blankets again. “Are you scared of anything?”

Sonic nodded his head. “Water,” he said. “I can deal with it when its contained in a cup or a sink or a bathtub but the second you drag me to a pool or a lake, no thank you!”

Miles smiled. “Hey Sonic?” Miles said.

Sonic hummed in response. “Yeah?”

Miles sat up and let the blankets fall around him. “Do you think we should tell Maddie about the Government guy that tried to kidnap us now?”

Sonic took a deep breath. “Yeah, probably...”

Miles dropped from the hammock and walked over to Sonic.

“You ready?” Sonic asked. He went to stand up from his bed when he was nearly knocked back down. He looked down to see Tails hugging him tightly. A small smile appeared on Sonic's face and he hugged Miles back.

“Thanks you for protecting me back there,” Miles muttered.

Sonic nodded his head. “Anything for my little brother,” Sonic whispered back.


End file.
